La confesión
by NekoVex13
Summary: Tori se declara a Jade, ¿cómo lo hará?


La confesión

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece**

Capitulo único-¿Jade y Tori son novias?-

POV Tori

Me desperté, hice mi rutina de todas las mañanas, estaba desayunando cuando oí el claxon de un coche, me extrañe, fui a levantarme y oí a Trina decir:

Toriiiii, tu amiga gótica te llamaaaaaa- ¿Jade?, eso es lo primero que pensé, que haría Jade aquí tan temprano, llegué a la puerta y Jade me dijo:

Vámonos Vega, yo te llevo- y me jaló del brazo, no me dio tiempo de darle un beso en la mejilla a mi madre, solo me dio tiempo a gritar un adiós mientras cogía mi mochila.

Jade, ¿por qué viniste a buscarme?- le pregunté en cuanto subimos a su coche

Vine a recogerte Vega, ¿Qué pasa tu novio iba a venir a buscarte?- me dijo Jade, John es mi ´´novio´´, él es gay, y quedamos en un trato, yo le ayudaba a darle celos a un chico que le gusta y el me ayuda a darle celos a Jade, si, Jade me gusta, hac meses que dejó de salir con Beck.

No, Jade, no iba a venir a buscarme pero no tienes derecho a venir a mi casa y llevarme al instituto, cuando ni siquiera somos amigas- Dije, noté como Jade ponía mala cara pero en segundos la quitó, no le di importancia.

Así que ¿no somos amigas Vega?- Me dice, con su sonrisa arrogante.

Según tú no lo somos- Le contesté. El resto del camino fue en silencio.

El día pasó rápidamente, lo mismo de siempre: Jade molestando a Rex y Robbie, Robbie meándose los pantalones ¿lo más normal, no? Uff ni yo creo que esto sea normal

Jade estuvo rara, no paraba de mirarme, yo ya lo había decidido hoy se lo diría, si me decía que sí, bien, si me decía que no, al menos sé que hice el esfuerzo.

A la salida le dije a Jade que viniera conmigo, al principio se negó pero después de unos minutos la convencí.

La llevé hacia un claro hermoso que descubrí hace un tiempo paseando, estaba nerviosa, temblando y mordiéndome las uñas, Jade se dio cuenta y dijo:

Hey Vega a este paso te vas a quedar sin uñas- lo dijo sonriendo de medio lado y con burla

Cállate West, estoy pensando- dije nerviosa

No me digas que te perdiste, porque si te perdiste Vega te juro que…- me estaba poniendo la oía hablar y hablar hasta que me harte y le grité:

¿¡Te vas a callar de una vez, West!?- Ella me miró sorprendida y gritó:

¡Me callaría de una jodida vez, si me dijeras que pasa!- y yo en consecuencia le grité de vuelta diciéndole:

¡Te lo diría de una jodida vez si me dejaras escoger bien las putas palabras!- ella me gritó:

¡Pues cuando las pienses me buscas!- Y se fue caminando enfadada por el bosque.

Grité y le metí un puñetazo a un árbol, causando que mi mano sangrará y aparecieran moretones. Ni me moleste en mirar mi puño, salí corriendo detrás de Jade. Iba pensando las palabras que decirle.

¡Jade! ¡Jade!- veía por donde se había ido Jade. Acabé llegando al claro y veía a Jade caminando a toda prisa enfadada y le grité:

¡Jade! ¡Párate! - grité, me contestó:

¡Para qué quieres que me pare para gritarme!- me dijo dándose la vuelta, harta, la estampé contra un árbol y le dije:

¡No es para gritarte, es para decirte que te amo joder!- Jade se me quedó mirando sorprendida, durante unos minutos estuvimos recuperando el aliento, Jade se colgó de mi cuello y me besó, beso al cual yo claramente correspondí, puse mis manos en su cintura, cuando nos separamos Jade se quedó mirando mis ojos, yo sonreí de lado y Jade se sonrojo,

Jade ¿puedo ser tu príncipe azul?- Jade al oír eso se sonrojo aún más.

Eres una idiota, porque no me dijiste esto desde el principio- me dijo

Porque no sabía cómo decírtelo- Jade se empezó a reír y yo me sonrojé y le dije:

Oye no es tan fácil decirle a alguien que le amas- dije un poco malhumorada

Ahora me lo puedes decir, ¿verdad?- me dijo

Sí, te amo, princesa- le dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla- Jade me miró y después miro mi mano herida y me dijo:

¿Qué te paso?- Yo le conté lo que hice después que se fuera y me dijo:

Eres una idiota- mientras cogía mi mano- Vámonos a casa a curarte la herida anda.

Yo sonreí le hice girar y le di otro beso, el cual correspondió.

Deja de entretenerte, me podrás hacer lo que quieras después de curarte esa herida- me dijo.

¿Lo que quiera?- Le dije moviendo mis cejas

Si, lo que quieras Vega hasta violarme si quieres-dijo sonriendo

Me lo pensaré.

The end

**Y esta fue la confesión de Tori a Jade, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Adiós y ya nos leeremos.**


End file.
